Memory of Light Waves
by Nozomi Kurihara
Summary: “Sharing a part of my life with you has been fun... It’s great and it’s certainly one of the best highlights in my life... Hope you’ll always be in my heart for good because you are really ‘One of the Best I have’”.


Author's Note: This is not supporting yaoi. This story of mine only concentrates on the friendship of the two boys... So, please... No misunderstanding!

* * *

"Look! A falling star!" Goku pointed high above the sky, "I wish—... Oh man! I always miss the falling star!" he pouted as he crossed his arms in his chest.  
  
Nataku laughs, "Better luck next time, Goku!" Nataku patted his friend's shoulders.  
  
The two boys were in the rooftop, gazing at the splendorous night sky. Today is their 10th year anniversary for being best friends. So they decided to meet each other at the place where their journey of friendship began, Tenkai.  
  
These young teenagers were very close that they share their achievement in tricks every time they got the chance.  
  
Goku, who depends on Nataku's cunningness, where in Nataku depends on Goku's strength.

* * *

"Goku, do you still remember Tenpou and everyone?" Nataku asked as he climbed down the roof.  
  
"Well... Of course! How can I forget them?" Goku followed.  
  
The best friends went down the stairs heading to the grounds, "I think this was Tenpou's room, right?" Nataku pointed.  
  
"Yeah, and he always have books scattered around, even we clean it a hundred times!", Goku gestured as if to show a tons of books here and there, "And here's Konzen's room!"  
  
"And then here's the place where I got lost..." Goku sighed.  
  
"Hahaha, was it the time when you haven't got a name yet?" Nataku ended the conversation as he walked heading to his room.

* * *

When they reached Nataku's room, they saw the broken windows and large doors that were covered with spider webs, "Whoa! Look at the windows and all!" Nataku exclaimed as he felt the door.  
  
"Eew! These are all a nest of spiders! Let's get out of here!" Goku called out as he grabbed Nataku's hands and headed to another direction, "Why do you think your room is like this?" Goku asked as he wipes his palms.  
  
Nataku shrugged, "Don't know...", Nataku seemed bothered in answering the question, "Hey! Now, let's head to your room!" Nataku's eyes twinkled as he pulled Goku to opposite direction, again.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Goku exclaimed.

Nataku and Goku walked merrily. They entered the room, and started to wander off, "Look! This was my bed! Wow... Have I gotten bigger or is this bed really that small" Goku sat down.  
  
"And here's the book you borrowed from Tenpou!" Nataku sat, too, "Oh yeah, you learned reading from Konzen right?"  
  
"Yeah. He was so rude teaching me, but I guess it all went well" Goku smiled at Nataku.  
  
"Hahaha, serves you right!"  
  
"Hey, that's not nice!"  
  
Nataku laughed and put his arms behind his head and lay down, "I still remember the first time we met..." Nataku smiled, "And I also remember that you were my only friend..."  
  
"Aww, cut that out! It's totally not like you!"  
  
Nataku kept silent and only smiled.  
  
"Oh well, but still I'm glad we're friends..." Goku smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." Nataku said silently as he walked over out the room and felt the cool winds unto his skin.  
  
Goku followed him and said in a serious voice, "You know... Honestly I didn't think you'd show up..."  
  
"...Yeah, I thought so... I didn't think I could show up either..."  
  
Goku fell silent again, "Hey, do you want to see the Rolanberry Field?"  
  
"Rolanberry Field? Of course I do! That's my fave hiding place inside Tenkai!" Nataku jumped and grabbed Goku's arms, "C'mon! Time is gold! Let's get going!"

* * *

"Wow the daffodils, iris, chamomiles, roses, jasmines and all! They're all still alive!" Nataku runs around the field like a child.  
  
Goku gave a weak smile, "I'm glad you liked it... Here, I've got something for you..." Goku handed a small package.  
  
"For me!? C'mon, don't be kidding! Oh well, thanks anyway."  
  
"C'mon open it!" Goku hastes Nataku  
  
"Here I go!" Nataku opened the package and a wreath of daffodils was inside, "Wow! It's nice! Thank you... But why?" Nataku asked.  
  
"Well, don't you remember?"  
  
Nataku remained silent for moments and stared at the wreath...  
  
"So...? Goku sat beside Nataku, as he gazed to the marvelous night sky...  
  
Nataku was still silent... minutes past... Finally, he spoke, "You remembered... You remembered your promise..." he said, as he sat in the ground  
  
Goku didn't look at Nataku, "Of course... I remembered all of my promise..." and Goku sat beside Nataku.  
  
"The promise that we'll meet each other at Tenkai again after 15 years... the promise that you'll make me a wreath of daffodils when we meet..."  
  
Nataku still didn't face Goku, "Goku... The second promise... I'm really happy about it... Thanks..."  
  
Goku's eyes started to water, "Nataku... You remembered the promise... You never did forget it... Why Nataku... Why!?  
  
"It was a promise..."  
  
"But... How can you!? Why... Explain it to me why... You didn't— You didn't do this for me... did you?"  
  
"I did it for you..." Nataku said as he stood up.  
  
Goku remained silent... Finally, he mumbled, "You came back from Heaven (_real Heaven, where the dead go for after-life, not Heaven the Tenkai_) just to accomplish your promise..."  
  
Nataku faced his back to Goku, "I didn't come back from Heaven just to accomplish the promise... But I came to see you..." Nataku started to dissolve.  
  
"Nataku! Wait... Thank you... You never did disregard our promise..."  
  
Nataku gave Goku one last smile as he faces Goku... And disappeared in midair...

* * *

The next morning, all of the people of Tenkai came back from Gekai and found Goku weeping in front of Nataku's grave holding the wreath of daffodils...  
  
"Sharing a part of my life with you has been fun... It's great and it's certainly one of the best highlights in my life... Hope you'll always be in my heart for good because you are really 'One of the Best I have'". Goku whispered as he decorated the wreath in front of Nataku's grave...  
  
**R.I.P.  
  
Seiten Nataku Taishi  
  
Satsujin Ningyou**

* * *

The End


End file.
